


In Passing

by Feline_Warrior



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Murphamy Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Warrior/pseuds/Feline_Warrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just love these characters and I want them to be happy. AU?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Passing

In the corner, John and Bellamy are standing close together.  
A large warm hand resting in the small of John’s back.  
A reluctant smirk to words whispered close to his ear.  
A little moment in a busy room,  
In a busy city,  
In a busy world.  
People notice but don’t worry; their gazes glide by undisturbed.  
Glasses clink, music plays, lights sparkle,  
and Bellamy’s hand rests in the small of John’s back.  
Just for a moment.  
Like a hummingbird hovering at the edge of a flower,  
Like a dragonfly skimming over the water’s surface,  
Like a promise, caught and released.


End file.
